Will you Still Love Me
by ghmswlfc
Summary: Bella's Moves, She's Devestated, will the Cullen's Still love her when she leaves, and what about Edward. Little Oneshot, i wrote, review review review


**Twilight One Shot**

**Will You Still Love Me?**

_Guys this is my first Twilight one shot, But I don't know how this has gone, but I've put it up anyway. I nearly quit this story, I would have post this about three months ago, but I wasn't sure were I was going with it, but I found the way, and I quite like it. Check out the Friend to Enemy story I have written, I really proud, I had 91 reviews the last time I looked, and hopefully i've broke the 100 reviews mark, by the time i'm writing this. Which leads me further to say, please review this one shot, if the readers like my one shots, then I will write more, and I have some that i'm thinking of writing, so please please review, even if it's I one word comment please review._

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Bella's POV**

How do you know is a person truly loves you or not? Is their actions? Or the way they speak to you? Is it that they would wait years to see you again and still be in love with you? How can I be so sure?

***FLASHBACK***

My name's Bella, i'm average height, with long brown hair, and very shy, until i'm around my friends Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I go to forks high, and I kind of have a crush on Edward. Anyway I had just arrived home from school. I dumped my bags in the corner in the hallway, and then proceeded to hang up my coat. I entered the kitchen, to be greeted by my mother asking my how my day went at school.

"It was all right in suppose, same old, same old... Oh by the way can I go to the cinema next week?" I asked.

"No honey," my mother replied looking ever so slightly nervous.

"Why Mum?" I replied back, a little confused why she had said no to me, after all she had always let me go to the cinema previously, as long as I run it by her.

"Because by next week honey we won't be here," she said a soft smile plastered on her face.

"Why Mum? Where are we going?" I questioned her.

"Because we are going to live in England for a bit, were leaving Forks and moving to London," she said, looking at me as though I was happy about it. I felt the dish I was holding slip from my hand, as I watched it hurtle towards it's impact with the floor. The crash of the dish breaking brought my Dad into the kitchen and me out of my shock induced daze.

"What!" I screeched,"You can't make me leave, i'm 15, I have friends, like Edward, Alice and everyone else, what about school, what about my life, i'm not going, i'm staying here!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are coming with us, now I suggest you pack quickly and say goodbye to your friends you leaving tomorrow, I have already sorted it out with the school," she said as though it meant nothing.

I left my room, knowing I had to go once the full name was used. I packed my stuff, into the several suitcases and boxes in my room, and heaved them down to the living room, exiting the house to see my friends for one last time.

I arrived at the Cullen household, and knocked, by the time Esme had answered the door I was already in tears, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, Dear what on earth is the matter, why are you crying?" she asked in a soft motherly tone.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, were moving to London, i've come to say goodbye, I don't want to go," I said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry you better come in the group will want to know," she said looking shocked and sad.

I entered the living room, where they were all sitting and laughing, something I would miss, noticing my presence in the room they all looked at me, seeing my tears started to ask me what was wrong.

"Guys i'm leaving for London tomorrow, i'm moving there, i'm just popping into say goodbye, and that i'll miss you," I said as my sobs began once again.

"Bella i'm so sorry, i'll miss you so much," Emmett spoke, absolutely serious for once, I would miss Emmett's humour. Finishing by giving me one of his bear hugs.

"Me too keep in touch," Jasper said embracing me in a hug also.

"Tell them your staying, that they can go and screw themselves," Rosalie said, as she walked to me sobbing.

"I've already tried there just not listening, I said I don't want to go they even used my full name," I replied as Rosalie threw her arms around me.

"God Bells I'll miss you, who else is going to calm me down when i'm ready to smack Tanya, i'm just going to have to beat the shit out of her when she winds me up," she said as we both laughed.

The next person I hugged was Alice, the once energetic little pixie, was practically lifeless, the colour had drained from her face, as she sobbed weakly into my shoulder.

"You can't go, who else will be Bella Barbie, who will I torture when I go shopping, I'm going to miss you so much," she said and she gripped on to me for dear life.

"I know Alice, i'll miss you too," I said as I let go of her and hugged Esme and Carlisle, both of them saying goodbye. Last person was Edward.

"I guess this is goodbye then Edward," I said chocking on my tears as his arms wrapped around me.

"I'll miss you so much Bella, I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Edward, but will you still love me?" I whispered back into his ear, and I left his embraced and turned to leave.

"I hope that sometime in the near future I will come back, i'll miss you all and will try to keep in touch as much as possible, tell everyone I said goodbye," I said quickly as I practically ran out the door waving, and running as fast as possible could down the long Cullen drive way until I got to the end, and began sobbing as I walked the rest of the way home.

On arrival at home, my mum had ordered pizza, we sat and ate in silence, I more or less picked at my food, and my mum had a worried expression on her face.

"Did you say goodbye?" she asked.

"What does it look like mum, thanks for ruining my life!" I shouted as I ran upstairs.

Before I knew it It was the next day and I was boarding a plane, and off to London.

**Three Years Later**

I was sat on a plane on my way back to forks to see everyone again, and I was nervous and excited. Would everyone like the changed me? I had a grown in all departments, especially the boob area, I went up two sizes. My hair is brown with blonde streaks in the front and the underneath of the fringe.

I had worked really hard to make sure that I could back to Forks. First of all I had to argue with my mum and dad over going back. Who eventually gave in, and very kindly gave me the house, not wanting to come back to Forks, because the enjoy their life in London so much. Then it was getting the money, the house was sorted, and my parents saved up some money to give to me, but I worked in a small shop, from about 2 weeks after I arrived in London and saved up practically every bit of money I earned to buy a plane ticket, and money to survive for the first couple of months in case anything went wrong.

I got off the plane, and walked over to the desk to leave, asking for them to ring a taxi so I could get to Forks. I can drive now, but i'm still waiting for my car to be shipped over, it's a lovely black Chrysler which my parents bought me just before I left. The drive back to my house in Forks felt familiar and different at the same time, I knew the route, but everything had changed, Petrol stations had randomly sprung up, brand new shops had been built, even a new housing estate on the outskirts of Forks.

I finally reached my house to find that the outside had not really changed at all, apart from the old tree which stood out side my old bedroom had massively overgrown. I Paid the taxi driver, grabbed all my suitcases from the boot and dragged them to my front door. I put the key in the familiar lock, and the door swung open. On first look the place was exactly how I left it apart from someone had delivered all my furniture, and it had all been left in the middle of the floor. Some of the old furniture was still here like my mum's cabinets, which she decided she wouldn't have brought to London, as there wasn't really enough room in the house. I would clean them up and use them. Then Kitchen was exactly as I had left it, only a few years of dust had built up. First thing, I grabbed the kettle from amongst my things plugged it in, filled it with water, the one thing I loved about London was the Tea, and I was going to have a cup now.

I decided that whilst The kettle was boiling that I was going t wander around upstairs in the rooms. The other rooms were exactly as I had left them, but my room had changed, the light in the room was minimal thanks to the tree taking up most of the window. The walls in areas had faded slightly, were the light had caught them. I heard the click of the kettle, and ran downstairs and decided that whilst drinking my tea and would start on the living room, I moved furniture around, cleaned out the dust from the cabinets as best I could with a cloth but I need to go and get some polish, but I then rearranged all the furniture downstairs, finished my tea and headed out to the shops. I bought cleaning products, food to put in the fridge, and some flowers to put in my house, and then a bunch to give to Esme, as I decided I was going to head their next.

The walk to the Cullen house gave me a lot of time to think about things, like how would they all respond, if any of them were going to the same college as me, were the going to Harvard, thanks to the guilt trip I pulled on my mum and dad. I arrived at the mouth of the Cullen's driveway, I began to walk up it, it brought back painful memories of me leaving, all the tears and the emotional goodbyes. I reached the door and knocked, and patiently waited for the answer.

"Hello!" came the big booming voice of Emmett.

"Hey Emmett," I replied.

"Do I know y...Bella is that really you," he replied looking at me all confused.

"Certainly is," I said as he wrapped me up in one of his big bear hugs nearly squashing the flowers I was going to give to Esme. He lead me into the house and towards the living room, the familiar smell of Esme's Good cooking flooded through the house.

"Everyone Bella's Back," Emmett shouted as I heard the thud of feet all charge down the stairs. I was greeted by huge hugs off everyone, I gave Esme her flowers, and they all offered to help me clean up the house. Esme even said I should stay at theirs until the house was ready to live in properly, an offer I kindly accepted. There was person who wasn't her. Edward hadn't come down yet, Did he hate me or something?

" Hey guys where's Edward," I asked as everyone looked and Alice to explain, she sighed and then answered.

"When you left, he went almost depressed, sure we were all upset but we knew we'd see each other again, and we kept in touch, but he started to believe you weren't going to come back, and he doesn't believe you back now," She answered for me.

"Well I going to go up there, and speak to him," I said as I turned and headed up the stairs. I reached his bedroom door, and knocked politely.

"Go away," Edward mumbled his voice a dropped quite a bit since I had last been here. I opened the door I walked in to find Edward staring blankly at the ceiling.

"So you really want me to leave, especially I after I have only just came back," I said looking at him.

"Bella, is that really you," he said looking at me and them climbing off the bed and walked over to me. " I thought you weren't coming back," he finished wrapping me in a hug. He had certainly changed, along with the lower voice he now towered over me by almost a foot, his hair had become even messier, and his jaw was now more square. He moved his face just above mine, tilted my head, as his lips met softly with mine. We kissed for a short while, before he let go to look at me properly.

"You've changed quite a bit," He said.

"So have you," I replied, " I was going to ask do you still love me, but it seems you've already answered that for me,"

"I love you Bella Swan, no matter were you are," Edward replied looking into my eyes.

"And I love you too Edward Cullen," I answered back.

"And I love everyone, this is all too emotional" Emmett said as he ran into the room, tackled me and Edward to the floor and began dry sobbing.

I think everything was going to be just fine.

_Well I was just going to leave it here but I thought I would add a little paragraph, to explain a little into the future, because I was guaranteed to get someone reviewing saying '"ould you carry on with the Story," Well sadly no, because it's a oneshot._

Thankfully they all decided to fix up my house, and we all decided to go to the same college, were I decided to study English Lit. Three years on me and Edward are still together, there's even talk of marriage, now were 21, my mum and dad even came for a holiday, and visited, so I got to see them. Dad moaned about there being no football, and mum said she liked what I done with the house. I was glad I went to London, because I had grown as a person, but I preferred Forks, this was home, were everything felt perfect.


End file.
